Liar
by Soryan Saxon
Summary: Summer is over, and Sora and Kairi are going back to school. join them as they try and survive freaky American teachers with guns, psychotic older siblings, Snoopy friends, Drunken grandmas boy references, and the return of the Undead Kiwi!
1. Chapter 1

Liar Ch. I: Coffee.

God, my life sucks. Yeah, I said it, come and get me, Aioko, you little demon child. Okay, so your probably wondering why, and if you arent, well, screw you. I have enough problems without you judging me. My name is Sora Yamamoto, I am a 16 year-old boy with wild spiky hair, blue eyes and tanned skin, and right now, I am dying. Thats right, I am dying.

Okay, maybe I am not really dying. But as I am waling down the unfamiliar streets of this crappy little town, which is chilly for some unreasonable reason that I cant comprehend, especially since it is the middle of july. Friiiick.

I pulled my jacket closer as I made my way down the road. As I said, it was unfamiliar territory. Why, you ask? Because my parents and my older sister, the demon child, decided it would be a nice change of pace for the summer. God, I hate them all. I stopped abruptly to sneeze. Crap. Now i'm catching a cold. Now I _**really **_hate them. I have a frickin cold in the summer!

This town sucked. There were only a few shops downtown that I had already checked out, and they both sucked. Yeah, both. As in only two. I stopped to survey my surroundings and groaned. There was nothing for miles, or, thats what I thought at first.

There, on the vast grass lands, was a single hill. Nothing else for miles but this one hill, and the machine on top of it. There on top of the small, half circle hill, was a vending machine. Just a vending machine, nothing else. And the machine was, incredibly, in good shape. No rust, the paint, although peeling slightly, was all still there, I could even make out a few cans still inside.

I cocked my head to the side, not willing to believe my eyes. How was this even possible? Quickly, I ran to and up the hill to inspect my find. The vending machine was, unbelievably, real. There were a few cans of pop and, oh, wow. I gulped. There on the second shelf to the left was a can of mint hot chocolate. My throat went dry. Well, I am kinda thirsty. And I could spare, what is it, $.50? I could stand to lose two quarters. Besides, I at least have to see if it works.

I took the change out of my pocket and slipped it into the machine. I heard the plink sound the change made as it hit the bottom. I shakily pressed the correct button and, low and behold, the can drops down into the trough-thingy you take it from. I couldn't believe it. It works.

Reaching down into the trough-thingy, I pulled the can out and it was warm, not scalding hot, or room temperature, but warm, like the temperature you would wait for it to get to if you made it. I was about to take a drink, but- " hey," that happened.

I jumped slightly at the voice, it was obviously female. I turned slowly to see who had spoken, And was surprised at what I found. It was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. She had red hair, auburn red. it wasnt quite brown, and it wasn't quite red. It was somewhere in between. Her eyes were violet blue and sparkling with mischief. "um, what?" I replied lamely after I realized that she was still talking to me.

She rolled her eyes " I said, you took the last hot chocolate, and I have had a long day, could I please have it."

I suddenly became defensive, why should I give her my hot chocolate? " no! You aren't the only one who had a bad day, get some coffee or something."

I was just about to open it when she spoke again, " well I just stepped in a puddle," oh, so thats how your going to play it.

" well I have a cold and I walked all the way here from the town," I told her.

"Ha!" She laughed at me, " my father hit me for not getting the paper this morning, my mother disowned me, and I just go fired."

my eye brows shot up and I tried to think of something... crap." okay, you win." I whispered handing her the can.

She smirked and took it, " thank you!" she opened it and started sipping.

I glared at her, after composing myself I realized something, " was any of that even true?"

she pulled away from the can and smirked at me, " wouldn't you like to know?" she said before turning " Ja!"

I watched her leave before involuntary smiling, wondering if she came here every day while I bought my self a can of coffee. My grin widened as I took a sip of my coffee, anticipating tomarrow.

" OW! Hot hot hot!"


	2. Bitch stole my drink! Again!

Liar Ch. II: Bitch stole my drink. Again!

Hey, me again. You remember me, right? Sora? The guy who said he was dying yesterday? Yeah, well, if I was dying yesterday, then I am in hell today.

My sister woke me up at 6 am to clean the house we rented. Yeah, it's our second day here, the house was practically spotless. Then, when I tried to get back to sleep, she kept blasting metal music. Blood cow, I think. Anyway, since I couldn't get back to sleep, I decided to do some more roaming around town. Throughout the day I got hit by a car, stepped in a puddle, again, got yelled at by some crazy ass shop owner, and got set on fire by some weirdo with spiky red hair and really creepy green eyes.

Now, without realizing it, I found myself on the same path again today, you know, the path that took me to the vending machine. My mind wandered back to the girl I met yesterday. I felt my face heating up, crap. I knew that wasn't from the sun. oh, yeah, thats another thing. Today was hotter than yesterday. Much hotter. Like, 103 degrees hot. Yeah, I am super pissed.

I made my way through the hot field, the grass tickling at my bare leags. God, I never realized how much hair I had till now. I ran my hand through my chocolate spikes that were almost soaking wet with sweat. Man, I am so luck I tan and dont burn like my sister. Haha, take that, bitch.

Finally, I made it to the base of the hill. I climbed up to find a whole new selection in the machine today. There were ice cream bars, cola, and- oh, wow. Peach iced tea. Yeah, I prefer it over pop. Shut up, I know I am girly.

I popped my change into the slot, but today, before I took it out of the trough-thingy, I stepped around the machine and looked all around. Nope, no VMG in sight. So I took my drink out of the thingy and just as I was about to take a drink, " Hey."

I jumped again, now way. I turned slowly to see the VMG again. But, today instead of a thick coat and jeans, she wore a tank top and shorts. Wow. She really is hot. She was practically flat-chested, but she was still curvy and- oh my god, no. bad sora! She Is evil! She took your drink!

" you get distracted easily, huh?" crap. I felt my face heat up again.

" Sorry, what?"

she rolled her eyes, Deja vu, and said, " I said I had a crappy day, and that tea is my favorite, and you took the last one, could I please have it?"

Ah! Not again! " I thought I told you yesterday, your not the only one who had a bad day!"

" I had to go and beg for my job back," not again. Well at least I had a really crappy day today.

" I got woken up by a demon at 6"

" my dad hit me again, for no reason this time"

" I got set on fire by a weird-ass guy with flaming red hair and green eyes!"

She started laughing hysterically, " I have to live with the weird-ass flaming red hair guy with green eyes, and i'm related to him! And he beats me too!" She was still laughing.

My eye twitched, crap. She got me there. " oh, fuck me," I said handing the can to the girl.

" was that a proposition?" she said, winking.

I turned beet red again, "NO!" she laughed again. " god, do you come here every day?" I asked turning to her.

She smirked again, " that depends, do you?" I turned red again. " Kairi." she said, holding her hand out to me.

I took it cautiously, "Sora," I replied.

And that, my friends, is how I met Kairi. The girl that made my life not- crappy. Don't I have a way with words. Sarcastic. She would, unbeknownst to me at the time, soon become the most important person in my life.

" you do realize," she told me, " that you are sad that you didn't have as crappy a day as me, right?" she smiled.

Woah, she's right, my eyes lit up with realization. "hm. Well I'll be damned."

She giggled and I, once again, asked her, " so, was any of that true?"

She smiled a genuine smile this time and winked again, " wouldn't you like to know?"

And, despite my reluctance towards her before, I couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe my summer wouldn't be so crappy after all. At least, not when I was with Kairi and the magic vending machine. Yeah, I just called it a magic vending machine. Piss off.


	3. Unrequited Love Sucks

Liar Ch 3: Unrequited Love Sucks.

Over the next couple of weeks, I doubt there was an afternoon I didn't spend with Kairi. I would spend the first part of my day being bored, getting hit and wandering around town. Then, exactly 12:30, I don't plan it, it just kinda happens that way, I find myself at the hill in the middle of the field with a vending machine on top of it. Then, after I get my drink, just before I take a drink, Kairi appears out of nowhere and scares the hell out of me, yeah still, before we start telling each other about how crappy our lives are, and of course she always wins. Even though I am pretty sure she is a cheater. And then I always end up giving her my favorite drink.

But, today is the day we have to part ways. My family is going back to the city later today, so I have to say goodbye to Kairi. Which sucks, by the way. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but she is the only person I know that makes me look forward to having a crappy day. I think I might- my thoughts were caught off by a large gust of wind.

Today was one of the colder ones, not nearly as cold as the first day, but it was still chilly enough for my mom to insist that I take a jacket as I left.

I stopped in front of the hill and checked my watch. Yep, right on time. I trudged up the hill, taking my time, trying to prolong my time here as long as possible.

I made it up to the machine and put my money in. I chose the same thing as when I had first come here, Mint hot chocolate. Except this time, there was more than one can in the machine. I bought two for us.

"Hey," right on time too.

I turned around and smiled at her sadly. " here, you don't have to lie to quench your thirst today." I handed her the can and I opened my own and took a sip before my eyes widened, "oh my god!"

She giggled, " now you know why it's my favorite!" she took a sip of her own drink.

"well, maybe I would have known sooner, too, if you weren't so good at lying." she giggled again.

" hey, I have a going away present for you, too." she said before handing me a square shaped package.

" really? Wow thanks." I went to open it, but Kairi stopped me.

" uh, wait until you get home. It's a surprise."

I smirked, " is it a letter where you confess your undying love to me?"

she blushed and put her hands on her hips, " No, smart-ass. It was something I thought I would do for you to be nice, but if you don't want it..." she trailed off.

" No, no. of course I want it. And I am sorry for being a smart-ass." I put the package in my pocket.

We spent the rest of the day talking about school, and what my town Is like.

***

Finally! I am home! I collapsed onto my bed in my cool room, throwing my suit case onto the big armchair in the corner. I felt a hard corner press into my ass. I furrowed my eyebrows as I pulled the cause out of my back pocket.

My eyes widened as I realized what it was. The present from Kairi! I quickly tore open the paper to find a book. A book entitled 'Unrequited love Sucks' by, Kairi Sekimoto?! My Kairi Sekimoto!?

The hell, I quickly opened the book and started reading. Oh my god. It was all here. Every conversation we have ever had together, except, there was more. There were also her thoughts about the conversations. All her thoughts about me, and every lie she had ever told to me. For example, remember the first conversation we had ever had? Well, her father doesn't beat her, her mother did disown her, but not that same day, and she had just gotten fired. It also goes on to say that she thought I was really hot, ha, I knew it.

I sat down and read everything. Okay, so Axel, fire dude, is really her brother, but he doesn't beat her. She did have to go back and grovel for her job, she is, obviously, an author, her dad is really never there, but he tries to be. She never did actually kill a guy, but she did wound one when he tried to grope her, right before Axel decided he should die.

I also found out she thought it was extremely sexy when I tried to think up something to beat her on our little game. She loved my unruly brown hair, and my light blue eyes. She thought my lean body was really hot. Drop dead sexy to be precise. My god, she is a pervert. Kairi says the fact that I still give her the can, even when I know she is lying, is incredibly cute.

I read the whole thing, front to back, and when I read the last line, my eyes widened in realization. I quickly dropped the book and ran out the front door. I had to go back, now.

The last line of the book read, ' i'm going to miss you, Sora. God, unrequited love sucks.'

Oh, my god, She returns my feelings! Holy crap, I might actually get a girlfriend... I yelled a quick good bye to my mom before I flew out the front door.

I'm coming, Kai!!!!!

______________________________________________________________________________________

okay, this is the second to last chapter, sorry if it was a little rushed. Thanks to the people who reviewed.


	4. Touch

Liar Ch. 4. Touch

okay, I lied, this is not the last chapter. It is, though, the last chapter of the first part of the story. The actual story is about sora and kairi in school and the progression of their relationship. And thanks to my reviewers by the way. I would have updated sooner, but I just found a new turn-based mmorpg and I am now totally addicted. Atlantica is very addictive. Anyway, on to the story.

______________________________________________________________________________

Today was even worse than usual, mostly because I didn't have sora to talk to this afternoon. God, and Axel found out about him, too. Good thing he doesn't know sora lives where we are moving.

I stopped at the hill, I don't even know why I came back here. God, I miss sora so much, now I am hallucinating- oh my god. "SORA!" I yelled running up to him. He was slumped against the machine, his clothes were covered in frost, he had been here over night. Oh god, oh god. I touched his cheek, It was ice cold.

I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, no, no. I can't cry now, I have to make sure he is alright. I felt his pulse... good, he was still breathing.

He wasn't as heavy as I thought he was, and I had no problem bringing him to my house. Axel was there when I got home, " what the hell is that?!" he yelled when I drug sora in.

" help me get him to the living room" he ran up and grabbed sora's other side.

" my god, he's ice cold, you didn't kill him, right?" I glared at him " er- sorry."

We put sora on the couch, and I leaned over to brush the frost out of his coffee brown spikes.

"okay, now who is this?" Axel asked me as I continued to brush frost off of him. " oh my god, thats sora, isn't it?!"

I flinched when he said that, and pulled my hand back. I felt my eyes stinging again as I nodded

"oh my god, it is! What the hell happened to him, I mean- hey, are you crying?" I shook my head no even though he could clearly see I was crying. "hey, kai, it will be alright. Sora will be fine, don't worry!"

he put his arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. " Are you sure?" I said between sobs.

" Course! Now come on, lets go find something to warm him up."

"no setting him on fire."

"i wasn't going to! I swear!" he laughed nervously.

" yeah, sure. I'll go get some blankets, find him something to eat." I said going into my room. I picked up a huge comforter off of my bed. I stopped for a second, looking around the room. There used to be a lot of pictures, cd's, a huge desktop... now everything was packed away into different boxes, my laptop, journal, fountain pen, and a couple of pillows and blankets were left.

We are suppose to leave tomorrow. I was not looking forward to leaving this house. The move for dad and Axel would be easy. Axel goes into town all the time so he has plenty of friends, and all dad cares about is his work. I mean, besides us, work is the only thing he cares about.

But, I feel a lot better. I blushed, now I had sora. So, I don't feel as bad as befo- I shivered as I felt warm breath on my neck, that smelled of alcohol, by the way. " Axel! What did I tell you about-" I stopped yelling when I saw who it was behind me. " S-Sora!?"

yep, sora. He stood, slumped, right in front of me. His eyelids were drooped, his cheeks flushed, and he was wearing a lopsided grin. " Hey," he slurred. I blushed, that is, until I heard what he said next, " hey monkey, have you seen Kairi around here? I need to find her." my jaw dropped, he was hiccuping and thought he was a monkey.

"AXEL!!!"

The plastered sora giggled, " You * hic* yell like my * hic* Kairi."

I ran into the other room, where Axel was trying to sneak out the front door. " Axel," I growled. He shakily turned around

" Hey, Kai. Hows it Going?" he smiled, that son of a bitch.

" What in the hell did you give him?!"

" Amaretto."

my eyes widened again. " Amaretto? You gave Sora Amaretto?"

"well, you said to warm him up..." he trailed off.

" I meant give him some soup or something! I didn't mean get him drunk!" I threw my hands up for emphases.

"hey, are you * hic* going to tell me where * hic* my kiri is?" he pronounced my name wrong. He giggled, " I mean Kairi * Hic* but I'll take a kiwi * hic* too," he kept giggling.

"hey, don't we need to call his parents, or something?" damn. Axel had a point.

" Friiiiiick. Hey, sora, whats your phone number?" this was going to be a loooong day.

___________________________________

We finally got the number out of him, the poor confused bastard. I dialed his parent's phone number on the video phone.

"Okay, i'm gunna go, and the boy can stay here as long as he doesnt touch you." Axel said on his way out.

Sora's head snapped up, his attention on us rather than his kiwi. He danced over to me, like a ballerina dances, and poked my head "touch," he said.

Axel laughed, " yeah, really funny, little wierdo ," he was about to leave when...

" touch!" he poked my shoulder. " touch, touch, touch touch, touch!" he said poking me each time. Axels eye brows twitched.

Finally, a woman answered the phone. She had brown hair like sora, but her eyes were green. "yes, can I help you?" she had a pretty voice.

" um, yeah, well you see..." I trailed off, distracted by sora's touching.

" oh! There you are, Sora! We were worried about you! Then you must be the girl Aioko was talking about! The one little Sora Loves!"

my face turned beet red, " well, I,'"

"no, mom! I don't love the monkey! I love Kairi!" he yelled. Oh my god, then he does...

"that is Kairi, Idiot." Axel said, I blushed harder.

" it is!" he came closer and inspected my face, "it is! Helloooooooooooooo my little kiri!"he giggled again. " Touch!" he said right before pecking me on the nose. I turned brighter than axel's hair.

" okay! Thats it! I told you not to try anything!" Axel said before diving twards sora.

" anyway, tell me a little about yourself, Kairi." I turned back twards sora's mom.

" umm, shouldn't I do something?" I asked, indicating the boys rolling around on the floor.

" oh, don't worry about it. He will be fine, what did you give him, by the way. For future refrence." she smiled sweetly.

" Amaretto." I answered.

Her eyes widened, " really, just some Amaretto did that to him? Hey! Cloud!" she yelled and a man who I presumed was sora's dad. " remember, Amaretto really f#$'s sora up!" my eyes widened.

" I like her!" woah! When the hell did Axel get over here?!

"TOUCH!!!" was the last thing I heard, and the last thing I saw was Sora sailing towards Axel, before everything went black...

__________________________________

Okay, there you have it. Sorry for the late update. I will try to be faster next time.


	5. Your brother is an Asss yeah with 3 s's

Liar Ch. 5. Your Brother's an Ass AKA: YOUR AN URAHARA!?!?!?!

Where the hell am I? What happened? Oh, yeah, that's right, Sora tackled Axel, and we all went down. My eyes fluttered open, I think I am in my bed. Yeah, thats my bed, I could tell I was covered with my comforter. God, my head hurts. " your brother is an ass." I jumped slightly, that was sora's voice. " Feel any better?" I felt a hand on my forehead, and I turned so I could see him.

I flinched, the back of my head hurt. " yeah, sorry about that." he laughed nervously.

He came over to my side so I could see him. He had bags under his eyes, an ice pack on top of his head which he was holding in place with one hand, and was wearing some of axel's clothes. I could smell coffee, which I assume they used to sober him up. " Are **you** feeling any better?" I asked in a small voice.

He smiled warmly, " yeah, i'm fine. There was something I wanted to talk to you about... I met your dad a little earlier." oh crap. " don't get me wrong, he seems sane enough, especially for an Urahara, but... I was kinda afraid to go to sleep." his voice cracked on the last sentence. I could understand that, we uraharas are notoriously Crazy. Even my dad-

Oh, Crap, I forgot to warn Sora. " well, he does have this thing, well, he is a doctor, and he likes to dissect rare things. And, well..." we heard the sound of knives being sharpened, and we both looked slowly over at my door. We could see my father through the little crack of the door. His silver hair illuminated by the hallway light, his green eyes narrowed. He was holding a scalpel. Sora and I stared, wide-eyed, at him until he slowly backed away and closed the door.

" Great, i'm in love with an Urahara. Kei's going to have a field day with this." he shook his head.

" Kei?" I thought for a moment, then my eye's lit up in realization. " Oh! You mean the guy who is dating my cousin Soryan! I forgot they lived there..."

" yeah. They are going to take me down."

" It's not funny! Forget about them, do you know what my sister will do! She's going to turn you against me, I just know it!" he finished his little rant and started pouting.

I giggled at him, he looked over at me. " Now," I started, " Mind telling me why I found you slumped against the vending machine this Afternoon?" I crossed my arms.

Sora blushed and looked down, " well, I read the book, and I wasn't thinking straight. I got to the vending machine as soon as I could, but it was dark out and I was really tired, and I just kinda passed out."

" You idiot, You couldn't wait until the first day of school?!" I yelled, his eyes widened, " You are so unromantic." I finished, crossing my arms.

Since I was pouting and looking a different way, I didn't see him smirk, and I defiantly didn't see him lean down to press his lips to mine. " i didn't know you were going to go to the same school as me. And besides, you know you love me." he whispered against my lips.

I blushed furiously and looked away, " maybe." I said in a voice so low I don't think he even herd it.

He chuckled, okay, maybe he did hear it. He pressed his lips against mine again, harder this time. I kissed back after a few more moments. How the hell was this good at kissing? He never mentioned anything about any other girlfriends. I must investigaaaaaate, wow. Oh, who am I kidding. I leaned closer to his body, melting into the kiss again.

After a few minutes, we pulled away for air and he pressed his forehead against mine. Sora smiled and asked, "you do realize your going to have to change the title of your book, right?"

I squinted at him in confusion, " What are you talking about?" What _was_ he talking about?

He just chuckled again, " the book was called ' unrequited love sucks', right?" I nodded my head slowly, " Seeing as you have no idea what that feels like, you don't really have any right to write about it!" Wait, what?

" what are you talking about?" what _was _he talking about? Whoa, deja vu.

He rolled his eyes, " Because I _do_ love you, idiot!" he poked my forehead with his middle and pointer finger.

My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'O'. He just laughed and kissed me again.

Or, at least, I kinda wish he did, instead of what really happened. He was about to kiss me when we both heard the sound of a knife being sharpened behind us. My dad was looking at us in the crack of my door again. Crap, " Sora, don't move." I whispered. He didn't and we stayed in the same position all night, In fear of my dad coming back. I don't know exactly what happened, but I woke up the next day lying comfortably in my bed, with Sora slumped on the floor in front of it.

Poor Sora. but, it's not like i can help it that i have a crazy family! Believe me, if i could then i would.

God, Axel really _Is _an asss. yeah, thats right, an ass with three 's's. thats how bad he is. Freekin Axel.


	6. Authors note

Okay, I know a lot of people are probably mad at me for not updating, but these chapters are taking longer than I thought they would so... yeah. But if anyone has any requests for short one shots, pretty much anything, I will write one for you while you wait. Well, talk to you again soon, and hopefully I will have more inspiration by then... bye.


End file.
